


End

by CubicBoron



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Probably very OOC, Sad sad sad, This is Wyo, collapsed buildings, so so gay, they're so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubicBoron/pseuds/CubicBoron
Summary: Gabriel is openly crying now, muttering in Spanish, one small phrase barely being caught for all it is said. His unoccupied hand slides down from the back of Jack’s head to cup his cheek, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the bone. He smiles sadly, and speaks up louder, so Jack can hear him. “Te amo.”





	

Rocks shift, rubble noisily clattering down, falling away from the two hands frantically digging through the shattered concrete. It’s dark, so dark that the red is barely visible among the shades of grey and white, but he has to work fast.  
The headset he had been wearing is gone, abandoned somewhere near where Jack had forced himself to surface. It’s battery is long dead, so he doesn’t know how long before Angela and newscasters arrive, but he thinks it’s soon.  
“Reyes!” Jack practically screams, bodily shoving aside another huge chunk, muscles burning. He can feel blood drip down from a gash on his forehead. Based on the red hot pain, it spans most of his face; he can barely see, but whether from the dark, blood, or something else, he doesn’t know.  
Perhaps he imagines it, but the commander hears a groan, and he screams again. “Gabe!” That was most definitely the Blackwatch commander. Faintly, but there. “Morrison.”  
Jack is quick as he attempts to locate his partner. When he spots the beanie, he knows he’s close, quickens his pace. At last, the wide slab covering Gabriel is aside, and the man clad in blue is fast to drop to his knees, clasping one hand in his own, other brushing dust off of the scarred face.  
“Hey Morrison.” Gabe coughs weakly, hand tightening it’s grip for the brief second. “D-don’t cry. Hey, hey!” Jack bites his lip, pressing his palm against the wide wound across Gabe’s shoulder. “Can you stand? We’ve got to get out of here, we’re probably in a lot of trouble. We can go to Indiana, I’m sure my mom-”  
Gabe presses a finger against the pale lips, and perhaps if it weren’t such a sad moment, he’d have spent more time admiring the contrast. Jack falls quiet. “Cariño… I can barely feel my legs. I can’t. You have to go.”  
Blood droplets fling themselves off the head shaking, mixing with salty tears. He tries to slip an arm under the now useless legs, but stops when his partner winces.  
“I’ll carry you out. We’ll go to Indiana, like we talked about. We could go to Dorado. I know you always liked Dorado. We’ll find a nice cabana, get you fixed up. We can survive on the run, with our experience, we’ll be fine.”  
Jack is rambling now, emotions staining the ground below him. Gabe squeezes his hand. “They’re going to be here soon, cabrón.”  
He’s right. Sirens wail in the distance, helicopter blades whir. Blue eyes meet brown, tears filling both. Gabriel tugs Jack down, and he goes willingly, sharing their last kiss, salt and metal blending into a bittersweet.  
Gabriel is openly crying now, muttering in Spanish, one small phrase barely being caught for all it is said. His unoccupied hand slides down from the back of Jack’s head to cup his cheek, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the bone. He smiles sadly, and speaks up louder, so Jack can hear him. “Te amo.”  
Jack sobs grossly, hand covering the gash soaked in blood. “Te amo. I love you. I’m sorry. I’m sorry that we had to fight. You have to go, cariño. Te amo…”  
Gabe falls quiet, and Jack panics, feels for his pulse. It’s not there.  
“Gabe? Gabriel Reyes”, he shifts, places his hands on his chest, “don’t you dare”, Jack pushes down once, “die on me!”  
Blood is squelching out with every compression, but the blond man can’t bring himself to care, so focused on restarting his companion’s heart. Thirty, breath, thirty, breath. Ten minutes, no reaction. Jack crushes their lips together in a final goodbye, and sits for what only feels like a few minutes, clutching Reyes to his chest.  
“I love you. I love you, don’t go. Please Gabe.” He repeats a word he knows so well from the man in his arms, “Come on cariño. Wake up, we have to go.” Gabe doesn’t stir, and no matter how much he expected it, Jack’s heart breaks further.  
The sirens are closer now, and Jack buries his face in the crook of Gabe’s neck, drinking in the scent. “I’m sorry too.” His voice is a whisper that only Gabe could hear if he were alive. “I’ll love you forever, just wait for me. I’ll be back with you one day, but I have to continue the war. Gabe…”  
When Jack Morrison finally stands and leaves, it has been twenty-four minutes and seven seconds since the collapse. When the scene is investigated, Angela Ziegler notes two peculiarities: one, his body is not to be found. Two? Gabriel Reyes’ infamous beanie is gone. She doesn’t say anything, but she knows this in her heart: Jack Morrison, commander and poster boy of Overwatch, is not dead yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This had no beta, so please tell me of any mistakes.
> 
> I'm so, so very sorry for this.


End file.
